


Cinderella

by SuicideLove



Series: Genderbent and Revised Disney [2]
Category: Disney Princesses, Gender/Sexbent Disney - Ripushko
Genre: M/M, Revised Version, Yaoi, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideLove/pseuds/SuicideLove
Summary: This was actually the first story I wrote for my Genderbent Disney story so I hope you all enjoy it. Cinderella's name has been changed to Cinders and I changed the name of Prince Charming to Prince Edger. There will be additional warnings in the notes but I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story that started the whole series! By the way, there is going to be mention of rape in the later chapters but to stop myself from totally butchering everyone's childhood I've only mentioned it. I will, of course, put notes at the beginning of the chapter that has mentions of rape to warn everyone

The week before the ball I was humming as I scrubbed the entryway floors, daying dreaming away. When hearing Drizella and Anastasia call for me I gave a weary sigh and tossed my scrub brush into the bucket before going to see what my two 'darling' stepsisters would demand of me this time. As I walked to their room I wiped my hands clean and dry on the apron I was wearing and nearly missed the dresses that were thrown at me from the direction of Drizella's voice, "Cinders! There you are! Took you long enough! My dress needs to be altered, there far to tight on my petite figure"! I also almost tripped while trying to catch the pearl necklace Anastasia chucked at me rather violently, "Cinders! My beads need to be rethreaded and polished! And where is our breakfast?!" I held back a sigh and held the dresses and pearls to my chest, "Breakfast will be up in a moment, I had to clean the entryway before I started to cook"

They barely listened to my 'excuse' as Anastasia tossed a few more necklaces to the bundle in my arms, kicking me out of their room in the process. I scowled and sat the clothes and beads into a basket I kept near their bedroom doors specifically for this reason. I quickly went to the kitchen and cooked up a breakfast feast for them, nevermind their 'petite' figures as they always ate whatever large meal I cooked. After plating two large trays full of the meal and morning tea, one of which I had to balance on my head to carry, I took it to their rooms and watched annoyed as they pounced on the trays like starving dogs. I merely shook my head and went back to scrubbing the entryway floors.

I went to my bedroom with the basket of dresses and beads in my arms, it was really a tower, before freezing in my steps when my stepmother blocked the entrance to the tower stairs. Well, Lady Tremaine as I was instructed to call her when we were not in public and she gave me a cold and strict smile, "Cinders, I have heard rumors that the royal family is holding a public ball. You are to tell me the moment we receive our invitations" She tapped my head with one finger like one would an animal and walked stiffly off to do who knows what. I merely shook my head before quickly going up the stairs to my room. I started working on the dresses and beads before smiling fondly when the rats and crows of the manor came to me, churring and cawing softly in comfort, "The dress I'm making is almost done, just in time to as there's apparently a ball coming up!"

I pet them and put some of the bread I saved for them on the floor and windowsill so they could eat at their leisure. After nearly an hour I finished fixing and editing the dresses and the necklaces I folded them neatly in the basket and took them to Drizella and Anastasia. I helped them dress for the morning, they argued constantly whos corset I would be tying first or whose hair I will be styling first and prayed they would soon lose their voice. Halfway through I heard the doorbell chime so I left their room, allowing them to argue and fight like cats and dogs overshoes and went to the door. I opened it and smiled politely before blinking surprised when seeing the royal duke of the king and queen, who bowed and handed me an envelope, "Every eligible man and woman must be present at the ball the royal family is hosting for the public a weeks time! The prince will be there to personally choose his bride. By the king's decree, everyone eligible must be present! Good day sir"

He bowed to me again and he left, leaving me to beam as I closed the door. I beamed before spinning around and giggling happily to myself "Every eligible man must be in attendance! That means me, that means I get to attend"! I gasped and froze in my happy spins when hearing Lady Tremains ice cold voice, "And who, pray tell, has told you that?"


	2. Chapter Two

When hearing Lady Tremaine's voice I gasped and spun around quickly, clutching the invitation to my chest when seeing Lady Tremaine, Drizella and Anastasia standing on the stairs, "It's the king's decree! Anyone eligible must attend and I'm eligible!" Lady Tremaine narrowed her eyes at me and straightened her already iron rod straight back, "I do not consent. Whats more is you don't even have a proper suit or dress to wear besides those rags you're wearing now. And besides, you don't have any class, unlike my darling daughters" When she held her hands up to them, they were flanking her on both sides, the ugly sisters smirked at me smugly. Before I could even retort the sisters laughed at me coldly, Lady Tremaine words echoing down the stairs towards me, "I forbid you from going to the ball Cinders, I have decreed it" I stared after them and glared darkly before backing down, like I always have, and went to continue on with my daily chores.

  
That night when I went to my room I found a sewing book full of dress designs, it was my mothers from before she passed giving birth to me. As I looked through it I finally found the perfect one towards the end. The dress would drag against the ground in a short train with a sweetheart bodice which also had a layer of lace hugging it and going down past the waistline to add an accent layer over the skirts. The waistline would hug my hips in a way that would make the skirts swish and sway, making it seem as if I weren't truly walking but gliding across the floor. The sleeves would start a little bit under my shoulders and end in a wide mouth, hanging slightly over my hands and be swishy.

  
I only had black and silver fabric to work with, I wouldn't be able to steal any from the girl's spare dresses as they would tell instantly it was I and began to work. I first started with my own measurements and sketching it out to make it perfect before I began to cut fabric and sewed. I sewed all night, not stopping until, well, I'm not sure, I passed out and woke up on the floor next to a pile of cut skirts for my dress. Thankfully I woke up near the normal time I would have anyway. As I did chores I waited rather impatiently for the evil trio to leave so I could leave myself and get myself a pair of shoes.

  
Once they finally left I quickly went into town and went ot the shoemakers. I smiled at him and watched him work on a pair of boots before he was finally able to come over to the window I was watching him through, "Good morning Cinders! Do Drizella and Anatastia need new shoes again?" I gave him a sympathetic look before shaking my head, "No, not yet thankfully. But I was wondering if...if you...if you would make me a pair of glass slippers?" He stared at me shocked, confused and then finally, what I was hoping for, he began to smile a daring smile. Before he made shoes he was actually a glassmaker and every day he would always boast to anyone who would listen that he could make anything, anybody asked of him, be it from glass or leather

  
I smiled at him sweetly, hoping to charm him with this outrageous claim, "Think of it as a challenge, it'll finally prove to the whole town that you're as great a shoemaker and glass blower as you claim to be. But the tricky part is I need them before the ball" He stroked his beard in thought for a few moments before smirking at me, "If its a challenge you say then I can't refuse! I will have them done the day before the ball, so come back here before noon"! After taking my shoe measurements he shooed me out of his shop so he could begin his work and I beamed to myself, thinking my plan was coming together perfectly. After wearing them at the ball I was planning on selling them so I could use that money to escape Lady Tremaine's claws


	3. Chapter Three

When I was able to go back home, I had to do chores and errands in town anyway, I went to the barn and thought of how I was going to get to the ball. Obviously, I just couldn't go with Lady Tremaine since she forbade me from going but I was confident I could come up with a plan. Before I could begin to think of a plan I heard Drizella and Anastasia screeching for me from within the manor. With a heavy sigh, I spun on my heel and went into the manor to wait on them hand and foot like a slave. As soon as Anastasia saw me she sneered at me, "There you are Cinders! My dresses need washing! As do my stockings and they need mending!"

Anastasia started throwing dresses and stockings into my arms and Drizella wasn't far behind, tossing coats and shawl's into my arms, "These need rebuttoning! It took you long enough to get up here, stupid"! After dumping mountains of clothes into my arms they rushed off to tell Lady Tremaine how slow and incompetent I was as I began the long and slow treck up to my tower room so I could start to work on their clothes, their ugly, ugly clothes. After spending nearly three hours fixing and washing their clothes they just gave me another pile after I returned the neatly folded first one! I didn't dare glare at them, having learned my lesson the hard way after the first time and merely took the clothes back to the tower to repeat the process once again. Once I finished I gave them their clothes one more and went to the kitchen, starting a feast for dinner that took almost two hours to cook. Once giving them their dinner I was oh so graciously given a few scraps for my own dinner and sent back to the tower.

I sat down in front of my cracked vanity mirror and turned my head this way and that, looking at my shaggy and rather unkempt hair. It was jagged at the ends and very puffy then shaggy but I would need to figure out what to do to it for the ball so I didn't look like a complete fool. After searching my room I found a silver ribbon and used it to tie my hair up into an elegant bun but my bangs where to short to stay in so they fell to frame my face, adding just a touch of mystery as they hid parts of my face from view, "I wonder what the prince will think of me? Will he be handsome? Will he find me worthy to be his bride?" I gave a soft chuckle at the thought and daydreamed for a few minutes before sighing sadly, "Even if he doesn't choose me as a bride I'll still run away. I'll run away and be free of this place" Even though I said that I still couldn't stop myself from daydreaming about a life with the prince and living happily ever after with him.

The next day I went into town to get the groceries for the month and I saw people staring, which was no surprise I just ignored them. Then I heard them talk about Arthur, he was the shoe marker, and I's challenge and realized they had an actual reason to stare at me. Normally they stared because they felt pity for my familial situation but I never paid attention because if they cared they wouldn't stare. If they cared they would help. But because of their whispers I decided to head to Arthurs to check up on the shoes progress.

When reachined his shop I waved to him and smiled, leaning against the viewing window, "Hello Arthur. How's it coming?" He looked over at me and smiled, wiping some sweat from his brow, "Wonderfully! I'm melting up the glass for the shoes now and by Thursday they'll be drying. Get them by Friday evening and they'll be cooled and wearable" I beamed from the thought, very excited, "Thank you so much Arthur! I'll come up with a way to pay you by then!" I gave him a way and went on my way to finish the shopping, not realizing what kind of payment Arthur would actually want


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what? I'm not dead! And I have a beta reader!

I went back home after getting all of the groceries that I needed and started to cook dinner for the three. Stepmother came into the kitchen and glided towards me, glaring softly as she did.

She said, “There will be guests coming for dinner this evening, the royal family to be more specific. So after serving them, my darling daughters and I, you will go to your tower and remain there until I deem the need to summon you. Understand?”

She left before I could even respond and I merely sighed, deciding to just do as she said anyway, knowing it would be better on my part if I just did as she said anyway. I cooked a larger quantity of food and of a much more higher caliber of food as well before going to set the table with Stepmother’s ‘fine’ china. Soon the duke, the king, and the prince, I assumed that part at least, arrived after Stepmother led them in. I curtsied deeply to them and gave a polite smile before Grisella and Anastasia trampled in and stumbled over each other to be the first to curtsey to the prince, Stepmother curtseying as well and smiling politely.

She said “Hello Your Highnesses and Your Grace, it is such an honor to have you in our home for dinner. These are my beautiful, darling daughters Grisella and Anastasia. And this is merely Cinders, the housekeeper.”

Grisella and Anastasia croaked out, “Hello Your Majesties! Hello, Your Grace!”

They bowed politely to the girls but I couldn’t help but notice and smiled when seeing them flinch from the sister's looks and rather croaky and nasally voices. When Step Mother subtly glared at me I quickly led them to the dining room and served them all while pouring them glasses of wine, giving the sisters tea since they weren’t of age. I went to leave before the prince grabbed my wrist gently, Stepmother glaring at me harshly as if I was the one touching him.

He asked “Where are you going? Aren’t you going to sit and eat with us?”

I said “I’m going to my room and eat in there. It would be rather unseemly of me, the housekeeper, sitting at the table and dining with you. Thank you for your concern but I must politely decline.”

I curtsied and left quickly before he could decline, Anastasia and Grisella croaking about how much of a horrible stepbrother I was. As soon as I was in the room and the door closed behind me I blushed heavily, feeling excited that the prince himself touched me and was showing concern! When my rats and ravens appeared I pet them and told them what had happened before taking out my dress. I took out the skirt and draped it around a mannequin, sewing it together in the back. After that I draped the layer of lace around it, pining it so it would stay in the way I wanted. Before I could actually sew the service bell rang and I sighed, quickly rushing down to serve dessert. After getting downstairs I cleared away the dirty dishes and served dessert before blinking when the prince grabbed my wrist softly again.

He said, “Is it as sweet as you?”

I stuttered “I-I am quite su-sure it-it’s much more swe-sweeter than me.”

He pouted playfully before eating the dessert anyway, seeming pleased with the taste. Stepmother glared at me darkly and quickly shooed me away before I could ‘ruin the evening more’. I curtsied and quickly left, heading back to my room. When getting back into my room I sewed the lace onto the top hem of the dress, cutting it this way and that so it was jagged and ripped in a pleasing way. Before I could do more the service bell rang once more and I sighed, hurrying downstairs after setting my scissors away. When getting to the bottom I was greeted by my glaring Stepmother.

She said “His Majesty wishes to stay with you during his visit. Show him a hospitable time.”

She gave me a harsh glare as if daring me to disobey her before leaving the room. Before I could say anything the prince appeared and smiled, following me up to my room. Before he could enter I quickly put away my dress and sewing supplies, allowing him entrance once everything was tidied and put away, allowing him to sit on the chair I had, sitting on my own bed

He said, “Cinders, there’s something I must tell you.”

I looked at him curiously and nodded politely, waiting for him to say what he wanted as he looked incredibly nervous.

He hesitated “I...am...I am not the Crown Prince Edgar.”


End file.
